Breakfast in Bed
by Am I REALLY writing fanficion
Summary: Nicolas and Cody have their one year anniversary (Or perhaps 2nd year... or 5th year...) One shot, GANGSTA. CodyXNicolas


Nicolas Brown, a short, trim man almost entirely nude besides a pair of black boxer briefs, was scrawled across his bed in an unseemly manner. He was on his stomach, completely perpendicular to the direction he was supposed to be lying, with all arms and legs at various angles. He stirred, his body suddenly becoming aware of how spacious and empty the bed was.

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Nic sat up in bed and surveyed his surroundings. The usually tidy room had only a few articles of clothing around the bed on the floor, but was otherwise orderly. The sun from a nearby window glared into his eyes, and he realized he slept in much later than usual. Under ordinary standards, he would be annoyed at this anomaly, but Nicolas was content.

A few minutes passed, and Nicolas was soothed by the fresh breeze streaming in. After stretching himself awake, Nic sensed footsteps outside his bedroom door and tensed. However, once he realized who they belonged to, he let his muscles relax. The door creaked open and Nic smirked.

 _"You're back for more, are you?"_ He signed.

A young man entered and laughed at this statement as he stepped further into the room. In his hands he bore a tray laden with a small but robust home-cooked breakfast. The man had light brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and was equally as nude as Nicolas, except with a pair of light blue boxers low on his torso instead.

"I suppose so", the man said. Closing the distance between himself and Nicolas (who had now comfortably leaned back onto the headboard, sitting to the far side of the bed), the young man set his tray on the mattress, and leaned in for a morning kiss. Looking deep into Nicolas' eyes, he said "You know I can't stay away."

Before Nic even had a chance to react, the man laughed at his own seriousness and carefully crawled around the tray to meet Nicolas in bed. He grabbed Nic's hand, kissed it, and laughed again. Nic deeply wished that he could hear that laugh.

 _"Cody, why are you still here, so late in the morning?"_ Nicolas signed.

"Oh don't worry about it. I got the day off. It is a special day, after all. Even cold-hearted Chad couldn't keep me from celebrating our anniversary." Cody smiled, rubbing Nic's hand with his thumb.

Nicolas blushed, and swiftly bit Cody's ear before he could duck out of the way. The two chuckled together. As he looked at the soft young features of the man, Nicolas couldn't keep himself from thinking to himself how handsome Cody was.

 _"Alright, alright. What's that you have for me, then?"_ Nicolas signed, pretending to be resigned to a boring but _perhaps_ worthwhile fate.

Cody pushed Nic on the shoulder in mock annoyance. "Don't act so cocky, big hands. Just a little something for my true love is all. Happy anniversary." Cody smiled as he lifted the tray and presented it to Nic. Nic looked into Cody's eyes with gratitude and tenderly grabbed the tray from him. There was a plate with two eggs, a toast, a few slices of tomato,and a Perrier to drink. Though it was simple, Nicolas smiled to himself. Cody really did know exactly what he wanted.

With hands full, Nic said "Thank you" in his coarse but deep voice. Cody shivered, and his heart skipped a beat. He watched, interested, as Nic ate silently. He knew that as rough as Nicolas may seem to strangers, Cody was the only one who got to see this tender side of Nicolas. He smiled and blushed in happiness at the short man's silent approval of the breakfast.

 _"So-so"_ , Nic signed back after he finished, setting the tray on the ground as the last remnant of Perrier settled in his throat.

"So-so? It was just so-so?" Cody rolled on top of Nic, pretending to wrestle the man. "I'll show you so-so!" Straddling Nic, Cody began to tickle the poor man's stomach, his fingers stroking the rock hard abs every which way.

Laughing uncontrollably, Nic manage to sputter "Uncle!" in his coarse voice.

"That's more like it." Cody said with a grin. Laughter subsided, the two men looked into each others eyes. Nic's eyes widened, and he blushed- suddenly trying to find anything to look at besides Cody in the room.

"Oh don't give me that." Cody said as he leaned in for a kiss.

After a few minutes of a gentle but passionate make out, the two broke apart.

 _"I love you"_ , Cody signed.

"I love you too", Nic spoke out.


End file.
